Jordanna Spence
Jordanna attends Stephanie's philosophy class at Gotham University. She disparaged the inhabitants of "Devil's Square" in class, saying people only went there to keep running or go back to jail. Stephanie, stung by this attack on the lower class, replied aggressively that sometimes people don't have a choice. She also joked that maybe the inhabitants stayed for the schools, which Jordanna didn't take kindly to. Jordanna plowed into Stephanie outside of school,yelling, "Out of the way, funny girl!," making her drop her supplies. Jordanna's friend Francisco helped Stephanie pick them up, explaining Jordanna was generally unpleasant. At the Gotham U Harvest Festival, Jordanna was the unfortunate victim of punch spiked with an agression heightening agent. Stephanie noticed that she was ranting and raving and talking in "text", such as when she said to Stephanie, "O, itz you, Misz Freewill and everything- Hay. R yew poor or something?" Jordanna then proceeded to completely flip out, tossing the punch bowl and yelling, "Toofast! Toomuch!". Afterwards, she collapsed. Stephanie caught her, holding her head above ground and yelling for somebody to call 911. She saw some men fleeing the scene and (realizing they must have spiked the punch) went after them once Jordanna was taken off her hands. Despite her hostility toward others, Jordanna does genuinely care for her friend Francisco. Stephanie overheard Jordanna telling Francisco in the library that she was worried about him and that there was no way the fire at his dad's Global Housing building (started by Diesel and stopped by Steph) was an accident. She told him his dad was too deep with the shady stuff and he needed to cut his ties. Francisco explained that his dad was only protecting his family and he understood that Jordanna knew what was best for him and cared about him, but that he had to do this. Jordanna caught Steph eavesdropping on them and snarled, "Can I help you? at her before storming off and telling Francisco he could dig his own grave. Francisco later assured Stephanie that Jordanna was not his girlfriend. When Francisco was kidnapped, Stephanie took Damian to Jordanna's dorm so they could interrogate her about where he might be. They decided to play "bad cop, worse cop" with Damian eagerly assuming the role of worse cop. Steph was afraid Jordanna would recognize her, but was relieved when Jordanna is "too self absorbed" to look her in the eye. She told Jordanna. "Here's the deal- me? I'm a 'punch first, ask questions later' kinda gal." Him? He's a stabber." Eventually, Jordanna tearfully confessed that Francisco's dad was a gambler who deals with dirty money, and they were using Francisco to clear up his debt. She showed them that Roulette had used Francisco as bait to lure Batman in so that villians could take him out while Roulette booked bets on the outcome. Seeing that Batgirl and Robin were upset by the news, she told them, "I'm so sorry..." Jordanna later met with Francisco, hugging him and telling him to never let his father talk him into something like that again.He told her that he was his own man now. Jordanna hugged Francisco, and Steph thought, "Ah, young love" only to say, "um" when he hugged a guy friend in the same way after the guy told him "not to disappear on him again". Steph had study group with both Jordanna and Francisco, and Jordanna was furious with Steph when she forgot the study packet, yelling at her that she bought nothing to the table and they were going to fail because of her. She disregarded Francisco's attempts to calm her down, and called Steph "weird" when Steph dramatically left for the bathroom (really to rescue a fellow student) Category:Characters